Revenge And Love
by jessaboo1234
Summary: Elsa, has swore to herself that she'd never fall in love again, that she was still alive for one thing and one thing only and that is to get revenge on the navy, but what happens when she finds herself on the Sirius's ship read and find out! I'm pretty bad at Summary's, sorry. The first chapter is just her back story. So I hope you enjoy! P.s forgive me if it's horrible!
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa come on wake up we need to head out you don't wanna be late for work". Christian (my husband) is trying to wake me up.

"ugh okay I'm up I'm up" I say. I reluctantly get out of bed, I look at my now husband and see that's he's smiling down at me with his beautiful brown eyes. "Can't we just stay in bed one more day I'm not ready for our honeymoon to be over just yet" I say and look at Christian who now has a smirk on his face.

"As much as I would enjoy that we Hafta go to work were poor enough as it is" he says as he walks up to me and then he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. I look at him wow how did I get with someone who is so handsome, I step back and admire his broad shoulders and firm chest, then i look at his face, it's so beautiful but also a little on the ragged side, his eyes so beautifully dark, his dark wavy hair hanging in his eyes he's so perfect, and I'm so lucky to be able to call this man my husband and it's not just because he's good looking. He's been my best friend for a very long time since we were kids actually. we met in the orphanage I was raised in I was around 12 so that was 6 years ago.

**Flash back **

I was in the corner of the basement with my knees in my chest crying to myself. " I hate her so much, I hate it here, why does she have to be so mean, I didn't deserve to be hit like that" I whisper to myself, I then feel someone gently tap me on my shoulder, I look up to meet big brown eyes filled with sadness and concern. "You okay miss" the boy says to me "I'm fine thank you, but please don't call me miss, my names Elsa" I say with a smile to try to hide the fact I was just crying a second ago I'm guessing he bought it because he smiles back at me and tell's me his name is Christian "it's nice to meet you Christian" "same to you elsa" then he comes and sits right next to me and grabbed my hand, I look at him with complete shock but he doesn't let go his smile is now gone and he looks me in the eyes and says. "I'm sorry for the way my mother treats you but don't beat yourself up over her ways, she's like that with everyone, even me". I look at him with utter shock (his mother! that evil witch is his mother! The one who beats me and the other kids! The one who doesn't let us eat if we disobey her or don't do something right, is this sweet boy's mother!)

**End of flash back**

Christian and I have been best friends every since our encounter, he was always there for me when me and his mother got into fights and I was always there for him when he needed me to be. If it wasn't for him, I probably would be dead by now. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt Christians soft lips on mine, 'Hey whatcha thinking about?' "oh nothing much just that your making it very hard for me to get ready" I say as I pull away from him and give him a kiss "You're right Christian we need to get to work soon".

_**Christian's pov**_

Gosh one of these days I'm going to take her away from here I swear it. I hate that she has to work here and has to deal with all these thugs. She deserves to be treated with respect and to never have to lift a finger. Molder isn't what it use to be the navy is now corrupted and they do as they please without any reason. We haven't had any run ins with the navy yet but I know if we don't find a way out of here soon we will end up having to sooner or later I mean we are working for one of the best bars around here in molder, and I know when they do come they'll go right to Elsa and try to have their way with her, she's absolutely gorgeous, slim but she has curves in all the right places, black hair down to the middle of her back that makes her innocent sapphire blue eyes shine, rosy cheeks that match her plump lips. I will not lie I do love looking at her but her looks are dangerous I see it everyday all the guys making passes at her, some try a little to hard, but they are nothing like the navy I've seen what the navy can do and I just can't imagine that happening to her. I won't allow that to happen to her I will protect her with everything I am. As I'm thinking that I hear a commotion in the bar Oh no Elsa! I run into the bar and sigh out of relief. There's a thug making moves on Elsa I know it's weird to be relieved by seeing this but it's only one thug this time and Elsa well Elsa isn't just beautiful she can handle one thug. I lean on the door and just watch with a smile on my face because I know what's about to happen and that poor thug should of just stayed off my girl.

**Elsa's pov **

I duck just as the thug tries to hit me, then I kick him in his stomach as hard as I can and watch as he falls to the ground with a boom. "You bitch! who do you think you are!" "Well I know what I'm not and that's a whore especially not your whore!" I look in the corner of my eye and see Christian there with a smirk on his face as he looks at the thug that's still on the ground" good he didn't butt in this time I'm glad he now understands I can take care of myself at least whens there only one thug. I look back at the thug "If I was you I wouldn't mess with me anymore because next time I'll let my husband get a hold of you (I point at Christian who's still smirking his eyes now cold as he looks at the thug) and believe me he'll do alot worse to you then what I did" the thug looks at Christian and his face scrunches up he looks back at me and smiles 'Hahaha! you think I'm afraid of him HAHAHA! If y'all were smart y'all wouldn't mess with me and let me do what I want!' hmff why the hell would I do that? You tried to force yourself on me" "because if you don't do what I want I'll go talk to my buddy that's in the navy!" at those words I feel my whole body stiffen " Yyou know people in the navy?" "ahaha now you get it sweetheart don't you?' I watch as the thug stands up and walks back to me I look and in the corner of my eye I see Christians body stiffen as he see's the thug walking up to me I plead with him through my eyes to not do anything. when I look back the thug is right in front of me he raises his hand and starts stroking my hair "mm I guess I could forgive you if you do what I want now Or you can say good-bye to your husband and I'll just have my way anyways" I can feel all the blood draining from my face and I can feel my body trembling Ii can't let anything happen to my husband he's my everything. I look the thug right in the eyes and use all my strength to nod my head."Ookay" "That's a good girl now come on" he snakes his arm around my waist, when Christian see's this he starts walking to us I look at him and shake my head and mouth the words I can handle this and smile at him at this he sighs out of annoyance and goes back to where he was standing before, I smile at him once more and turn my attention back at the thug. "I said okay but jjust not right now not here or my husband will try to do something could we please wait untill the bar closes.?" "hhmm deal" the thug smiles at me and let's me go. "Just remember if you don't do what we discussed I'll get my buddy and we'll kill you and your husband" I look at him dead in the eyes stand up straight and put a scowl on my face."I told you I would and I keep my word I will not allow anything to happen to my husband which is the ONLY reason I am agreeing to this!" 'aw how sweet of you well we'll see how sweet you really are later. Bye sweetheart" then he walks out of the bar. I wait untill he's completely out of sight and turn to Christian, he has a stern look on his face I walk up to him and put on a confused face "what's wrong hun?" "Stop the innocent act Elsa what the hell was all that about?" What do you mean I took care of it he left didn't he?" "What were ya'll whispering about then if it wasn't anything for me to worry about? Plus you're trembling and it takes alot to scare ya, we both know that" I smile at his words "Christian I wasn't scared I was angry that's all and I was whispering about you, I was telling him that if he was smart he wouldn't mess with me because then he would have to deal with you. Seriously Christian you worry to much." I tip toe and give him a kiss on the cheek and smile at him. "Well If you say so, I just get so worried about you sometimes, we both know how dangerous people can be in this town." "I know hun but we'll be out of here soon enough just like you promised so don't worry but in order to keep that promise we both need to get back to work" "you're right as always darlin, let's get back to work"

aaa I sigh as I swipe the sweat from my forehead 'only two hours till closing' I guess I better start making a plan to get a way from Christian' I got it!

"Hey christian I hafta stay late and close the bar"

"oh okay I can stay until you're done"

"No No No No absolutely not! You've been working to much and need to go home and rest besides I was planing on going grocery shopping after I'm done so why don't you just go home. Please I'll feel horrible if you stay here because of me"

"uhh You know I don't like leaving you here by yerself. but I am tired and I don't wanna make you feel bad for me staying so I guess I'll go home and get dinner ready"

"Thank you hun" I reach up and wrap my arms his neck "I love you so much more then you will ever know" I then kiss him right on the lips when I back away I can see a blush coming to his face.

"Ii love you too sweetheart I'll see you when you get home."

I watch as he walks out of the bar "I really do love you Christian so please forgive me for what I'm about ta do."

I clean up the bar and lock it up when I go outside I see him the thug (so I guess this is really gonna happen). I walk up to him and he smiles at me.

"Well well well looks like you really do keep ya word."

"I told you I would, I will do anything to protect the people I love even if that means sleeping with a lousy sleazebag like you."

"Oh so your not only pretty, you have a attitude too how cute."

"Just shut the hell up! I can't believe there is someone so pathetic who would sweep so low! All I want is to go home and have dinner with my husband so can we please get this over with!"

"ooh so eager, well I think I should tell you something first" just has he says that he pulls me to him and whispers in my ear. "See sweetheart you might keep your word but I don't especially to some wench who had the nerve to threaten me".

My whole body stiffens and the blood drowns from my face.

"Wwhat did you do?!"

"Well let's just say you won't be having dinner with your husband ever again"

"NO NO NO You didn't! bbut you said if I did what you asked you wouldn't do anything to him!"

"Well I talked to my buddy in the Navy and he gave me some advice which was to have you all the time but I had to get the husband out of the way first, so I sent the navy to deal with him."

"Nnooo! LET ME GOOO! CHRISTIAN!" I start struggling from his grip but he just holds me tighter, I guess because I'm in so much shock I can't use all my strength.

"Oh Poor girl Christian isn't gonna help you any, he's dead by now. At those word my anger blinds me and I push him as hard as I can and he stumbles backwards.

"hey you bitch there's no reason to fight I'll just get you in the end anyways" He starts walking towards me again. I reach behind me and I feel the cold medal in my hand. wait Elsa wait until he's right in front of you. once he's right in front of me I grab my knife close my eyes and plunge at him I feel the tearing of his skin and hear him whimper when I open my eyes I see him there with shock and pain written all over his face but that isn't enough for me I take the knife out and stab him again and again I don't know how many times I stabbed him all I knew is I was now covered in blood and it was all his. I finally stop and get up I look around there's blood everywhere there's so much blood coming from him I drop the knife and back up to the concrete wall "Ohh my God I just killed a man" at that moment I remember why I did. "Christian!" I run and pick the knife back up and run out of the ally. I run as fast as my legs will let me. By the time I get to my house I'm sweating and I can barely breath. I look around checking for any signs of the navy there. "It doesn't look like they are here." I slowly walk up to the front door I reach for the door knob but then I freeze there's blood on the door knob."Oohh God Christian!" "I open the door and run into the house I drop to my knees when I see what's inside there's two navy guards laying on the ground and right in front of me is Christian covered in blood and eyes close. I bury my face in my knees and cry.

"No No Christian I am so sorry this is all my fault! If I would have just told you what was going on you would of been okay. How stupid can I be to trust some thug to keep his word. I'm so sorry.

"El..sa"

"huh" I raise my head and see Christians eye's open a little now and I can see a faint smile on his face."

"You're okay, thank God you're okay, my sweet Elsa. I thought *cough* something might have happened to you I was so scared."

I scoot over to him and put his head on my lap.

"Christian I'm so sorry, this is all my fault,If I would have told you or done things differently you, you would be okay."

"Elsa stop, you're okay that's all that matters to me. I'm happy. Thank you so much for giving me this wonderful life, thank you for spending the rest of my life with me. Elsa because of you I can die happy my only regret is that I couldn't make you as happy as you should be. I love you my dear please don't blame yourself, this wasn't your doing."

He then raises his hand to my face and whispers 'I love you' then his hand falls from my face eyes now closed I can no longer feel him breathing.

"Christian no you can't leave me please no no don't go not yet please, you're all I have I need you please, wake up stay with me please, no no no Christian baby. I hold his lifeless body for a while and I just sit there with him in my arms while I cry. After a while I stop crying my entire existences numb besides the anger yes the anger this anger will be the only thing to keep me alive I will find a way to revenge my husbands death I will bring the navy down one way or another they will pay for what they did. I look at Christian and give him a kiss on his forehead " I promise I will make them all pay my darling. I love you"

**End of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

_** 3 years later:**_

"Elsa I'm sorry to ask you this, but could you get the bar ready for opening yourself this morning I need to go pick up some supplies."

"Of coarse! It'll be no problem, boss!" I say with a kind smile.

"Thanks I'll be back before it's time to open, don't let anyone in until I'm back."

"Yes sir!" I watch as my boss leaves through the back, after he's completely out of sight, I sit in one of the chairs and sigh, three years, it's been three years since that dreadful day.

_**Flash back:**_

_I don't know how long I've been sitting here holding Christian, I've finally stopped crying it's hard to keep my swollen eye's open, my body and soul is aching. I stand up and __stretch, I feel so numb yet I'm in so much pain, I need to get revenge, but I'm smart enough to know that's not easy. I may be strong for a woman but I'm not strong enough to fight the whole navy, I need to train and train hard. i walk back over to Christian and kneel down,"My sweet Christian, it might take awhile but I promise I will find a way to take down the navy." __  
><em>

**_End of flashback._**

I decided to come to Yamato for the fact it was a very small town it was easier for me to hide out here. The navy put a pretty nice price on my head since the incident, in fact the only person who had a higher price was The pirate king. Since the incident I had to disguise myself so no one would know who I was, I couldn't part with my long black hair so now I just wear a blonde wig that flows down to my shoulders, I have brown contacts in (I know they didn't have contacts back then, but please bare with me) I wear really frilly dresses that my boss bought me for my birthday or on holidays. I know nobody would ever know who I really was. My boss is pretty kind he let's me sleep at the bar I usually just make a pallet in the back room, it's better then sleeping outside on the dirt. I train every night I've gotten pretty good, just not good enough not yet but I'm getting pretty damn close. My anger is still the only thing keeping me moving the only way I know how to live.

I was pulled from my thought when I heard a loud banging on the door followed by yelling.

"Open up, give me booze!"

Damn, you can't even say please! "Sorry we are not open yet please come back in two hours!"

"Damn it I don't care if it's not open get just give us some booze woman!"

"Sorry come back later" I start wiping the tables, but the damn people won't stop banging on the and yelling for booze.

"Give us booze now!"

Okay I tried to be nice but these people are really starting to piss me off! " I already told you we are not open yet now please go yer seriously pissing me off!"

The banging stopped. Thank goodness they were really getting annoying. I went back to cleaning, when all of sudden there's this really loud booming sound, and when I look the door that once stood there was now replaced with three thugs. I wasn't afraid though not one bit, I was annoyed and seriously pissed off. I roll my eye's and yell "Get out NOW! I do NOT have the time for this shit and now I need to find a new door so my boss doesn't fire my ass who the hell do you think you are seriously!" "Woman you don't need to know we are you just need to get us some booze now!" "Are you fucking kidding me all you had to do was wait two more hours!" "I said now woman!" "Screw you!"

At my words the leader of the thugs runs up to me catching me by surprise and grabbing my wrists.

"LET GO OF ME!" "Why would I do that? Now we can have all the booze and we can have some fun with you too!"

"Bullshit!" right after I say that I kick him in his privets, he loosens his grip out of reflex I slip out of his grip and grab the pistol that was in my boot and raise it to his head.

and just as I do that I feel another barrel of a gun pressed against my skull. "heh not bad, but I bet I'm faster at pulling the trigger then you are, and I don't think you want your poor leader's brain splatter all over the place, now do you? "I don't think you have it in ye! So drop the damn gun!" "hmff you'd be surprised at what I can do" Right as I'm fixing to kick the guy in the shin I hear a gun shot and the gun that was once pressed against my head is now gone.

I look at the leader who has fear in his eyes I remove my gun, and in that instant relief flashes over his face. "ha sorry but you severally pissed me off today" right before he can say or do anything I kick him the head knocking him out cold. I turn to see the guy had the gun pressed against my head on the ground hold is hand in pain, I look back at the entrance and there stands a tall handsome man he has shaggy black hair and wears a eye patch, he has a pistol pointed at the other thugs. "What's the point in messing with a scrawny kid like her anyways. That's just pathetic. I take a closer look at the man totally ignoring his rude comment about me, He looks so familiar where have I seen him before? "Oh!" now I know who he is! it's Ed- " Oy!Eduardo dude! don't take all the fun!" say's another man who barges in with two swords, oh so he's a two sword fencer HE must be Russel I've seen him and Eduardo on wanted posters. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear Eduardo yell at me but I was to late I felt something hard like a butt of a gun hit my head and a sharp bang rung through by head and I fell to the ground the last thing I remember hearing is gun shots.

"Mmm" why is everything moving, mm since when did the floor get so soft, wait a minute! My eyes fly open and I'm looking at a unfamiliar ceiling."Where the hell am I!" I jump out of bed to only fall to the floor holding my head "Damn it my head!" I run my fingers through my hair and that's when I realize my wigs gone! "OH SHIT! I yell and soon after that the door fly's open and a dark skinned man comes in with concern written all over his face. "Hello My name is Christopher, you were attacked and passed out so my crew mates carried you onto our ship." My eye's widen once I registered what's going on."I'm on the fucking Sirus!" Christopher's face suddenly lightens up and a mile forms on his lips "Oh so you know who we are already." " Well Duh I know who Ya'll are I wasn't born under a fucking rock ya know!" "Well I'm sorry to inform you that you'll probably be stuck on the ship with us for awhile. I will also inform you that we are not like all other other pirates, we're nice people." I have no idea what to say at this point so I just stay silent. "Well now that you're up, why don't we go introduce you to the other crew mates." "Okay"

I follow Christopher to what I assume is the deck, when we finally reach the deck I see all the sirus pirates there and they are all looking at me.

Christopher breaks the awkward silence. "well everybody this is, (he looks at me with a dumbfounded look on his face) well it looks like I forgot to get your name"

I look at them all confused, so they didn't recognize me, oh I still have my contacts in! what should I do I mean they all have a bounty on there heads to and quit frankly I'm tired of hiding who I am all the time and I doubt they'll take me to the navy. "umm before I tell ya'll who I am I would like to use the bathroom please!"

"umm well I'm sure that can be arrange I'll show you to the restroom" Christopher says awkwardly,while he rubs the back of his neck. I guess that was a bit weird all of a sudden.

Christopher leads me to the bathroom. Once there I look in the mirror and sure enough I have my contacts in. 'I must not of been out for long if they haven't started irritating my eyes." I take a deep breath and take them out. "okay I don't trust them but I really doubt they are gonna go running to the navy" and if they try I'll just take them out.

I take the bandage off my head. I've cut my hair before so now it only goes down to my lower back. "okay let's do this"

I walk back to the deck. "Umm I'm done" When everybody looks at me there jaw drops, I just stand there awkwardly with smile on my face. This time it's Russel who breaks the silence. "Hey I know who you are! You're Elsa the cold blooded killer!" I tense up when I hear him call me that. "welll Yes my name is Elsa and the last part is just what the fucking navy call me. I know who you all are too." I point at each one and say there name. But I notice one person is missing.

"Where's the famous Captn. Morgan?" right after I asked that I hear a booming laugh all of the crew mates look's toward the laughter and so do I.

"I like a woman who knows her pirates!" He walks over to me and puts his arm around me. I shake his arm off of me. "umm thanks"

"Well what do we do with her captain? Russel asks

"haha she's joining our crew!"

"WHAT!?" we all say in unison

"I say we just feed her to the sharks" Eduardo says and Russel nods his head in agreement.

I snap my head towards Eduardo, "I'd like to see you try you sadistic asshole."

Eduardo's eye widens for a second then it narrow's. "whad'dya just call me?!"

"You heard me!" He then raises a pistol and points it at me "Woman you should learn your place!"

I don't budge But my eye's do widen and not because I'm scared but because he has my gun!

"Hey asshole why the hell do you have my gun!"

"It's my gun now!" "The hell it is" I run up to Eduardo and kick him in his stomach he drops my gun and I pick it up and hold it close to me.

"Don't you dare ever touch my fucking gun again or I swear I'll beat the living hell out of you! That goes fer the rest of ya too"

Captain starts laughing again. "This is some good entertainment, it seems like I made the right decision to keep her on my ship! But there is one problem, we don't have enough rooms so you'll have ta share a room with someone!"

"What!?" we all say in unison again.

"Ya'll heard me so miss Elsa who will the lucky one be"

"I uhh I guess I pick-"

_**I need help with who I should room her with I know I either want her with Nathan or Eduardo so if yall could help pick one that would be nice.**_

_**I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter I will be posting soon! If yall have in suggestion that would be awesome, but just try to go a little easy on me this is my first time writing a story like this!**_


	3. NOT PART OF STORY JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey Jess here :) I would like humbly apologize for not uploading for a while, I feel absolutely awful. I would like to say I did have the next chapter written and it got deleted before I could upload it I'm so sorry for that. One of the other reasons for not rewriting the story right away is because, I had forgotten some important details of the character I picked, so I had to reread his story. And I realized I did not put a description of the guys on there so I am sorry and I will put it in below with a description of Elsa :) P.s I know not a lot of people have commented on this story but I just wanted to let you all know I am very thankful for your support, this is my first story I have ever written, so even though I have only two comments, it means the world to me, I have really bad anxiety so, putting this out here where thousands of people can read and judge my words is really scary for me, and I was sure I made a mistake with putting my story out here, but reading those two comments telling me they loved my story so far really did help me in ways you wouldn't understand, I literally cried haha. So I promise from now on to keep up this story :) **

**Captain Morgan: **

**Brown hair that comes down to his chin with a goatee**

**brown eyes**

**wears a red coat with gold sequins things with a white low cut puffy shirt underneath**

**wears a black captain hat that has a white feather on it. **

** H/W:unknown **

**occupation: Captain **

**personality: Hes a drunk, and womanizer, but hes a very kind captain who cares for others probably more then himself.**

**EDUARDO :**

**blackish/brownish hair that's messily slicked back **

**He wears a eye patch that covers his right eye his other eye is a hazel color**

**H/W 5'11"/ 172 lb**

**occupation: Mate **

**personality: Super sadistic ,cold blooded, dark**

**NATHAN:**

**sandy blonde hair **

**brown eyes**

**He's always wearing his black bandanna **

**H/W 6'2"/ 180 lb**

**occupation: chef **

**personality: boorish, a man of few words.**

**CHRISTOPHER:**

** black buzzed hair **

**brown eyes, caramel skin **

**wears an earring in his left ear**

**H/W 6'1"/ 176 lb**

**occupation: doctor **

**personality: A leader of the pirates, mild, space cadet.**

**RUSSEL:**

**Dirty blonde hair down to his neck? he has a whole bunch of layers**

**Green eyes :) **

**H/W 5'10"/160 lb**

**occupation: two sword fencer **

**Personality: arrogant, short temper, very possessive**

**THOMAS:  
>Orange hair <strong>

**light brown eyes **

**H/W 5'6"/117 lb**

**Occupation: apprentice pirate **

**Personality: determined, lots of smiles, worrier **

**Elsa:**

**Black hair that goes down to here waist**

**Sapphire blue eyes, pale skin**

**H/W 5'8"/ 120 lb**

**Occupation: Bar maiden**

**Personality: hateful, sadistic, eerie, angry, cold**

**AND there you have it I think, haha I hope that was good enough I kinda just went off of what I found on the internet :) I'll be posting the next chapter hopefully tomorrow or the next day so keep on keeping on :) **


	4. Chapter 3

"So Elsa who do you pick?"

"I guess I pick, Eduardo"

**In Eduardo's room**

"What kind of world is this, that I have to share a room with an annoying woman!"

"Hey I'm not so happy about having to share a room with a sadistic ass like you either!"

"Then why'd you pick me?"

_Maybe because you look like an ass who I have to watch_

_"_I have my reasons _Eduardo _and it doesn't matter, because here I am so you just have to deal with me sleeping in here, it's already been decided so suck it up, crybaby!"

"What did you just call me?!" he pulls out his pistol and points it right at my head, at the same time I do the exact same thing.

"I hate to inform you of this eye patch but I'm not scared of you, I wouldn't mind dying but for the time being I have things I need to get done, I promise after I'm done I will come to you personally and let you put that bullet in my head, that's only if you put that damn gun down, but if you chose not to do so right now, don't you dare think I won't take you out."

He looks at me confused, at first but then he slowly puts his pistol down and his face goes back to the coldness he was giving me a second ago.

"Get your damn gun out of my face now."

I pull my gun down, and then smile at him

"Well I'm tired so lets just both us shut up and go to sleep." I start to take my dress off when I see Eduardo turn around quickly. _Maybe he's nicer then I though?_

"Hey Eduardo I have clothes on under this, you can turn around."

"Mhm, I just didn't wanna see a puny girl like you undress." _scratch that he's an ass_

"Ugh whatever I'm going to sleep." I take the folded blankets off the bed and lay down on the floor.

"Hey what are you doing, take the bed"

I cover my head up and mumble for him to shut up that I'm fine on the floor and, to just go to bed.

I thought it worked but, then I feel myself being picked up off the floor and thrown over a shoulder!

"Hhey what the hell put me down!"

"Okay" He then throws me on the bed.

"What the hell I said I was fine on the floor! I'm used to sleeping on the floor so ju-"

"I don't care what you say, this is my room and I said you're sleeping on the bed, stop being such a child and just sleep."

"Fiine whatever g'night." I kick off my boots and lay down I cover my self up and put my pistol under my pillow. I look over at Eduardo and see him laying there still with his Eye patch on. _ Is he so concerned about people seeing his scar that he sleeps with it on? _I'm about to ask why but he turns around and catches me staring at him.

"What are you looking at, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Wwhat?! NO. I'm going to sleep!" I pull the covers over my head. Feeling my cheeks burn. _I'm blushing that hasn't happened in a long time, maybe it's just hot, yea that's all that's about right?"_

I hear him chuckle to himself as he lays back down.

I close my eyes, due to not sleeping on an actually bed for years I drift off instantly.

**_Dream world:_**

_I'm out side of mine and Christian's old house,"what's going on?" I walk up to the door and look at the doorknob, and to my relief there's no blood on the door, but my relief is briefly lived when I heard Christian Screaming, I quickly run into the house where I see Christian fighting some navy officers, I try to run and help him, but I can't move, I can't even scream for him, oh my god what's happening. All of a sudden I see someone sneak up behind him, and stab him, I watch as Christian falls to the ground, holding his shoulder, then a navy officer walks right in front of him and raises his gun right to his head but before he pulls the trigger he looks right at me and smiles then- BOOM_

I wake up sweating with tears running down my face, my whole body shaking. I've been having these nightmares ever since he died, the first few months I got little to none sleep because of it.

I look around the room and see that Eduardo isn't there. "Is he already up?" I get up and take off the dress I never took off last night, to reveal my black loose shit with a white tank top underneath and my black pants, I slip on my knee high black boots and slip my pistol in them. I head out to the deck where I see Eduardo standing there at the wheel.

"Do you normally wake up this early?" I ask while walking up to him.

"No you kept waking me up with your kicking around and your damn snoring."

"Oh I'm sorry." "Heh so you have a polite side who would of thought."

"I am actually very well mannered, I'm only disrespectful to bad dogs!" I cross my arms and glare at the back of his head.

He finally turns around and when he does he starts laughing.

"What the hell are you giggling about?"

"You look like you just came from hell and back haha!"

"Wait wwhat!?" I touch my hair and notice it's everywhere, "Oh." I whisper. I start to run back to the bathroom, when I run straight into someone.

"Hey watch where ya going!" I look up with my hands still on my head and see Nathan there with a scowl on his face.

"I have no time to banter with you right now Nathan!" I say as I run past him shutting the bathroom door as fast as I can leaving Nathan with a confused look on his face.

When I lived in the orphanage Ms. Lilly (Christian's mom) always told me to look my best in front of people, I remember once when I lazily walked into the kitchen one day with my hair being messy, and being surprised by a whole bunch of Ms. Lilly's friends there, of coarse in front of them she laughed it off, but when they left she dragged me into the basement and made me raise my shirt, so she could whip me on my back, I still bare the scars. I never once walked out of my room again without making sure my hair was nice and my clothes neat, until now. I looked at myself in the mirror after I fixed my hair, and noticed that I had tears welling up in my eyes. "How could you be so stupid, Elsa. You always make a fool of yourself, Your ridiculous." Those were the words I heard weekly from Ms. Lilly, of coarse Christian was always telling me that I wasn't any of that, but when you get told that day after day, it's kinda hard not to believe them.

Right when the tears are about to fall there's a knock on the door followed by Thomas's voice, "Miss Elsa, are you okay? Nathan said he saw you run in here a few minutes ago?" "I'm fine Thomas thank you, I'll be out in a second."

I finally leave the bathroom, and start walking back to the deck when Eduardo stops me.

"You need to stop laggy gaggin and get ta work, there's no freeloaders aloud here."

"I wasn't planning on 'Laggy gaggin' or whatever it is that you call it, and I'm not expecting to be a free loader either, now if you excuse me, I'm going to go see if Nathan needs help in the kitchen!"

I walk right pass him, and make my way towards the dinning room, with Eduardo right behind me, once there I notice every bodies there, and captains massaging his temples.

"Ahh I know that look, Captain you have a hangover dont'cha!"

"Yes woman I'm hungover and Christopher's damn medicine isn't working."

"Well I know something to fix that'll make you feel ten times better!" I say as I start walking to the kitchen, right when I'm about to open the door Thomas grabs my arm.

"Miss Elsa I don't think you wanna go in there!"

"And why is that Thomas?" Russels the one who answers me. "Because he'll cut ya up in tiny pieces, he don't let anybody in his kitchen unless it's absolutely necessary!"

"Ohh well I won't be a bother and well in Captains condition it is absolutely necessary. Right Captain?

"R Right Right, do whatever." captain Morgan mumbles before he lays his head on the table.

"Fine but don't coming crying to me when he hurts your little feelings."

"Russel if by chance I do end up breaking down and crying I rather go crying to Eduardo than you." I say as I roll my eyes at him. Then Captain Morgan starts teasing Eduardo about having a little girlfriend to play with and Eduardo starts to glare at me.

"Who in the hell would wanna date a pipsqueak like her, she nothing but a kid."

"First off Captain I'm about to hit you upside the head and make your headache worse if you don't shut the hell up, second off I'm not a kid or a pipsqueak, and lastly Eduardo it's not that you _don't_ want to date me it's that you _can't_. I say as I turn around and walk in the kitchen leaving everybody in complete utter silence.

I walk up to Nathan and tap him on the shoulder. "Mmm?"

"Nathan can I make something to help Captain's hangover?"

"No just tell what to make and I'll make it. I don't want nobody in my kitchen just so they can mess it up."

"But I wanna help so could you be ever so kind to let me make it, and I promise I won't mess up your kitchen at all. You won't even notice I'm here."

"I said no, so jus-"

"Buuuut Naaathhann Eduardo says If I don't help that he was gonna throw me over bored soooo please let me helppp, I won't mess up your kitchen I promise! Ms LIlly use to make me do all the cooking so I'm actully really good in the kitchen!" I walk up to him and peer at his face and gives him my best puppy dog face. "Plleaaasee Naaath-"

"Fine just shut the hell up and never do that again!" He says all flustered. hehe it worked.

"Thank ya sir!" I say while bowing and giving him my best smile.

"yea yea whatever". After that we both shut up and get ta working. I'm chopping up tomato's when all of the sudden I feel Nathans eyes boring into me.

"Nathan it's not polite to stare at people." I say as I look at him and he glances away quickly while blushing ever so slightly.

"I uhh I was just noticing that you can use a knife really good."

"Yea I told you Ms. Lilly made me make all the food, so I'm actually really good at cooking."

"Yea about that who is Ms. Lilly ?"

"Just some crazy bitch who ran the orphanage I was raised in."

"Oh why do you call her a crazy bitch?"

"Because she's a crazy bitch." I say while looking at him straight in the eyes. "Heh that explains alot"

_ohh he's smiling, wow he should smile more, now that I look at him he's quite handsome. WAIT, NO STOP WHAT THE HELL ELSA! I can't believe I was thinking that I don't have time for that!_

I can feel my whole face start heat up once I realize what I was thinking.

"Hey are you okay your face is really red, are you getting sick?"

"Huh, what no! I uhh it's just hot in here. Oh will you look at that I'm all done, well I'm going to go take this to Captain Morgan and sit down, because I think I'm done in here yea, umm bye!

I scurry out of the kitchen with Captains food in one hand leaving Nathan there confused as to why I ran out like that.

"Here you are Captain Morgan, this is my tomato soup hangover remedy it should kick your hangovers ass!"

"Mmm! Well rather it gets rid of my hangover or not I could eat this all time! It's absolutely delicious! That's it your on kitchen duty with Nathan from now on!" right when he says that Nathan walks out with the rest of the food.

"Ohh I don't think Nathan would like that, would you Nathan?"

"Heh I wouldn't mind, I need more help around the kitchen anyways, and you're pretty good at cooking."

_Shit shit no! I can't spend every day with him in that tiny kitchen! I'll die, his looks are distracting now that I've noticed, why couldn't captain have paired me up with someone else. _

I look around the table and my face flushes an even deeper red.

_Fuck they're all good looking, am I that dense that I haven't noticed._ I look at Eduardo and I instantly regret it. I stand straight up and everybody looks at me with questioning faces.

"Elsa are you okay you look like your getting really sick"

"I'm fine Christopher."

"No I think Doc is right something seems wrong with you miss Elsa."

"I'm Perfectly okay, Thomas." Now it's Captain who decides to put his two cent's in.

"Elsa I think their both right you look sick your face is really red. If somethings wrong you can tell us."

"Damn, damn it! I said I wasn't sick! My only problem is that I'm not blind!" I storm out of the dining room and go back to Eduardo's room and sit in the corner.

I never once had to worry about being surrounded by a whole bunch of hot guys, hell I've never looked at a guy more than a minute or two let along live with them.

_Gosh what is wrong with me, I'm not suppose to look at other guys, I'm here for one reason and one reason only and that's to get revenge on the molder navy! So why am I suddenly acting like a damn teenager in high school!" _I hear a few knocks then Eduardo comes in.

"Why are you sitting in the corner?"

"I dunno I felt like it." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Okay well It's captains orders we have to meet him in the captains room."

I'm on my way to the captains room when all of the sudden there's a BOOM and the ship shakes violently making me fall on my ass.

"What the hell was that!?"

I hear a hole bunch of yelling out on the deck.

_mm sounds like fun out there. _I ready my pistol and run out on the deck to see another ship right next to the sirius.

I walk up next to Thomas and ask who they are.

**Thomas-** They're the Rikas our rivals sorta speak, they follow us around all the time picking fights with us. There captain, and Captain Morgan have known each other for a long time.

**Elsa**- "So basically this is just a whole lot of play fighting"

**Thomas-**Yea, you could say that.

All of sudden someone jumps right in front of me and is peering right into my face and a instinctively kick him his privates, and he goes straight down to his knees.

**Creepy man- **"I didn't mean to frighten you my flower I just wasn't use to seeing such a beauty on board of the Sirius."

He looks at me with a creepy smile and goes to grab my hand.

**Elsa-**"what the hell do you think you're doing!? And who the hell do you think you are!? I don't want you to touch me you creep!?"

**Creepy man- **"Oh dear do you not know who I am, I'm Captain Alan! The one who's gonna take over the title of Pirate king!"

**Elsa- **"Yea I have a feeling I have a better chance at becoming a dolphin than you do at becoming the pirate king..."

**Captain Alan- **"Come on don't be cold my princess." He says while he grabs my wrist and tries to pull me close to him while his lips are puckered.

**Elsa-** "Get your nasty perverted hands off of me!" I raise my other hand and hit him right in the nose knocking him on his ass once again."

**Strange pink lady-**"Hey don't touch my Captain you Bitch! I bet you're after my master Eduardo too huh!?

_This is ridiculous. _I look at Thomas and tells me that the strange pink lady's name is fuzzy and she's been in love Eduardo at first sight and it's been an unrequited love every since.

**Elsa**-Fuzzy, by all means you can have old sadistic eye patch, I don't want him."

**Fuzzy- **Don't talk bout Master Eduardo like thaaat!"

all of the sudden she starts charging at me, but all I have to do is side step and she falls on her ass.

**Captain Morgan- **"Alan plays time over I have things I needa talk to my crew about so take your crew and go."

With that Captain Alan goes to board his ship but before he reaches his ship and turns and yells

"My precious pearl I shall take you away from here one day!"

**Elsa-** "Over my dead bodyyou perv!"

**In captains room-**

**Russel- **"Elsa you need to be careful around that perv captain Alan. Plus that stupid Pig Fuzzy."

**Fuzzy- **"I'm not fat I'm glamorous!."

We all look at her in complete shock

**Russel-**" what the hell are you doing here still!

**Fuzzy- **"I would never leave without giving master Eduardo a proper Good-bye!"

**Captain Morgan- **" HAhAha Hey plumb woman I like you, I tell you what if you can show me that you're entertaining I'll let you stay on the Sirius!"

We all look at him wide eyed.

**Fuzzy- **"I'll dance for ya!" She starts doing this crazy dance and her whole body is shaking it's quit hilarious, everybody's trying so hard not to laugh even Eduardo and Nathan.

**Captain Morgan-**"Fuzzy welcome to the Sirius! The only problem is that you'll have to share a room with Thomas because we don't have enough room for ya.

**Fuzzy- **Whyyy can't I share a room with Master Eduardo!?"

**Eduardo- **"I'm already sharing a room, so no.

**Captain Morgan-**"anyways back to our meeting!

"Crew were traveling to the magic Islands! Hey woman you ever heard of it?"

**Elsa- **"It's a place they say you never come back from, and there's many dreadful islands right?"

**Captain Morgan **"Ya got it! Fortress island ,monster island, Scorching island are among them! Many island are there and were gonna land on the Ice Island!

**Thomas- **Ice island?

**Eduardo-** Its a glacial Island. No body ever goes close to it because the temperature goes down to -40F"

**Elsa- **and that's where were going huh? Sounds cold."

**Eduardo-**No shit.

**Captain Morgan- **"Everybody refers it to the Island Of Death. and were going there fer the treasure map!"

_I've heard of the Island of death before from one of my friends from the orphanage._

**Captain Morgan- **I need one of you to go and Explore the Island!

**Eduardo-**"I'll go."

**Christopher****-**"you know there's no guarantee of safety right?"

**Eduardo-**"I know that I just wanna get the treasure map as soon as possible."

_I didn't peg Eduardo as someone who would go through so much trouble just for treasure._

**Captain Morgan-**"Alright Eduardo is the man!"

**Elsa-**"I'll go too." I shrug my shoulders when everybody stares at me.

**Eduardo-**"You moron we're not going there to have snow ball fights."

**Elsa-**"I know I'm not stupid, I just don't feel like letting you go by yerself."

**Captain Morgan- **"Alright it's settle Eduardo and Elsa will be going to Ice island together."

**Okay there you have it, I'm so sorry if this chapter isn't very good, just bare with me for awhile I promise it'll get better! The next chapter should have more action in it! **

**Please feel free to give me pointers if you'd like but only if you're nice with how you say it lol :) Follow and Favorite please it would mean the world to me! anyways I hope you enjoyed and yea keep on keeping on :) **


End file.
